


The Art of Peace

by RowanSparrow



Series: Deviation: Captain Rex [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Clone Wars, F/M, Give Rex a Baby 2K18, Order 66, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: A Sequel to my piece, the Art of War, you, the reader, has recently given birth to a baby girl with Captain Rex. As Order 66 looms, you and your Captain must find a way to keep your new, fragile family safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank @hyperboa on Tumblr for commissioning this sequel to The Art of War! Hope you all enjoy it.

Captain Rex was used to having hairpin reflexes, trained since birth to be ready to snap awake at the slightest sound of trouble. Which is why he was already sitting up in bed moments before Elora started crying in earnest in her crib in the next room over. You stirred slightly beside him at the sound of your daughter crying.

“I got it.” Rex whispered gruffly to you, yawning slightly as he ran a hand through your hair. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“Mm.” You mumbled sleepily, letting sleep overtake you again within seconds. “Come get me if she’s hungry.” You murmured.

“I can just give her formula if she’s hungry.” Rex replied quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple. “You don’t need to get up, what you need is rest.” He teased lightly, squeezing your hand. “I’ll be back before you know it, honey.”

Rex swung himself out of bed, stretching lazily before wandering into the spare bedroom, where Elora’s nursery was kept. You could hear his soft footfalls over the baby monitor next to your bed, followed by his gentle voice. “Hey, kid. What’re you crying about?” Rex asked softly, reaching into the crib and pulling his daughter out.

Elora’s sobs seemed to subside slightly once Rex was holding her, rocking her back and forth gently in his arms. “There, that better? You just got lonely?” He asked sweetly. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. Papa’s here.” He soothed lightly. There was a creaking sound – probably Rex sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery – and you smiled, summoning the willpower to get out of bed.

You wandered down the hall, poking your head into the nursery and smiling to yourself, watching as Rex rocked his daughter in the chair, whispering softly to her in Mando’a. He seemed to be singing some kind of lullaby, but you didn’t know the words. Elora had calmed down significantly, and was holding Rex’s finger, sucking lightly on a pacifier as she stared up at Rex with her deep brown eyes.

“The dad role suits you.” You murmured softly, stepping into the room and leaning on the back of the rocking chair, smiling down at Elora and Rex. Rex hummed softly, leaning up to kiss you lightly.

“You didn’t have to get up, love.” He whispered. “I could’ve taken care of it.”

“I know, but I like watching you with our daughter.” You replied gently, scratching your hand lightly along his scalp as he rocked Elora back to sleep. “It makes me fall in love with you all over again.”

Rex smiled, leaning against your hand as you moved it around to cup his cheek in your hand, rubbing your thumb lightly along his cheekbone. “It was nice of Fives to cover you… give you some time at home with us.”

“Yeah. I owe him one.” Rex murmured. “Maybe I’ll just let him come over and play with Elora, he’s in love with her, you know.” He chuckled softly. “He comms me almost every day asking about her. Every time I ask about status updates with the men, he always changes the subject back to Elle. He’s crazy for her.”

You chuckled softly, reaching down to tuck Elora’s blanket a little closer around her as Rex held her. “Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t mind so much if he wanted to come over, he’s good with her.”

Rex nodded, watching as Elora’s eyes finally got heavy, and he stood, carefully settling her back into her crib. “We should have another baby.” Rex said suddenly, and you chuckled softly, wrapping your arms around his waist and looking down at Elora with him.

“Already? Elora’s barely two weeks old.” You reminded him gently. Rex huffed softly.

“Yeah. Someday though, we should have another baby.” He said, wrapping his arms lazily around you, pressing soft kisses to the top of your head. “She’s beautiful.”

You nodded, watching Elora for a few more minutes before tugging lightly on Rex’s hands. “Come on sweetheart, back to bed.”

Rex smiled, letting you lead him back to bed. The two of you settled between the sheets, Rex opening his arms to you as you scooted close to him, tucking your head against his chest.

“When do you have to go back?” You asked quietly, tracing small circles into Rex’s chest.

“Tomorrow night.” Rex murmured. “I’ll be here most of the day, but I have to leave after we put Elle to bed.”

You nodded, trying not to be upset. It was rare Rex ever had leave this long, you knew he had to go back eventually, but still… the past two weeks with him had been amazing. You didn’t want to go back to only seeing him once a week, sometimes even less.

“Not much longer.” Rex murmured out loud. “Before this war will be over, and I’ll be with you every day.”

“What if they don’t let you leave, even when the war is over?” You asked quietly, looking up at him.

“Then I’ll leave.” He said simply. “My place is here, with you, with our daughter. When this war is over, I’m coming back to where I belong.” He cupped your cheek gently, leaning down to kiss you. “My place is with my family.” He whispered, kissing you lightly.

You smiled, stroking his cheek again and pulling the blankets back up around the both of you. “Keep safe, in the meantime. We’ll be waiting for you whenever you can come home.” You promised. Rex nodded seriously.

“I will, love. I promise. Nothing in the galaxy will ever stop me from coming back home to you.”

With those words, Rex pulled you close, combing his fingers lightly through your hair and soothing you into a soft, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s inevitable that Rex had to return to the front. You know this, and so does he, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

Elora is babbling quietly in your arms as you kiss him goodbye for what feels like the hundredth time. Your Captain can hardly bear to part from you and Elora.

“I love you so much.” Rex murmured against your forehead as he kissed it. “I’ll call as often as I can, I promise.” He dropped his head slightly to look at your arms, smiling at little Elora and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as well. She cooed softly, making little grabby hands at him. Rex chuckled, leaning forward and letting his daughter grab at his face. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but you could’ve sworn Rex had tears in his eyes when he at last pulled back from his child.

“I love you both.” He amended, kissing Elora’s nose before leaning up to kiss you one last time on the lips, long and slow.

“I love you too.” You smiled sadly up at him, cupping his cheek with one hand and brushing your thumb along his cheekbone. “Come home safe, Rex.”

He nodded, and cast one last longing look at the two of you before heading out the door.

It was difficult at first, being away from Rex yet again, but you were kept busy with little Elora, watching over her as she grew. Rex called often, just as he promised, and sometimes he could even make holo-calls, where he could watch Elora as she learned to sit up, to roll over, and reach for the camera towards her papa. You knew being a soldier was unimaginable, especially the life of a clone soldier, but you appreciated how often Rex tried to be there for you, and for his daughter.

It all began with a knock on the door.

Elora was in her high chair, squeezing her little tooka doll to her chest as she babbled softly to herself, and you smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before peeking out the peephole and smiling, opening the door.

“Hi, Fives.” You greeted warmly, letting him in.

“Hello, Y/N,” He grinned, and made a beeline for Elora. “And hello to _you,_ ik’aad!” Fives greeted warmly. He looked hopefully back at you, hovering near her high chair. “Rex is on his way, but you know he’s not gonna let me have a turn holding her once he gets here-.”

You laughed, waving him off. “Yes, Fives, you can hold her. Be gentle.” You warned. Fives _beamed,_ carefully pulling Elora from her high chair and bouncing her lightly in his arms.

“Hello, sweet girl.” He cooed, grinning at her and stroking her little cheek with one finger.

“Don’t let her put that in her mouth, I don’t know where your hand has been.” You told him. Fives nodded, barely paying attention as he focused more on the little girl in his arms.

“When the war’s over, I hope I find a girl.” He murmured, more to himself than to you. “I want to have a cute kid like this little angel.”

You smiled at him, watching as he tapped Elora on the nose, causing her to burst into giggles. He chuckled, bouncing her in his arms as he walked over to you. “How’s baby duty been treating you?” He asked.

“Not bad, she’s easy.” You smiled up at him. “I can tell she misses her Papa sometimes.”

Fives chuckled. “Hope she doesn’t get confused. We do look exactly the same.”

“Not quite the same.” You disagreed, patting his arm affectionately. “Different in your own right.”

The door opened, and Rex crossed the threshold, dressed in civvies like Fives, breaking out in a grin when he saw you. “Hello, gorgeous.” He picked you up, spinning you around once before pulling you in for a quick kiss, holding you close.

“Welcome home, Rex.” You laughed, cupping his face as you kissed him back. The Captain looked over your shoulder, where Fives was holding Elora.

“Alright, your turn’s over.” Rex told him firmly. “Hand her over, soldier.”

Fives grumbled softly under his breath, but obeyed, carefully passing Elora over to Rex. The baby squealed in delight, lighting up as she recognized her Papa. Rex was equally thrilled, delighted that his daughter recognized him even though he was away so often.

“Hello, baby girl.” He whispered, pulling her close and letting him squeeze at his cheeks with her tiny baby fists. He looked up at you out of the corner of his eye, grinning broadly. “I missed you both.”

“We missed you too,” You assured him, stepping up next to him and tucking yourself under one arm as he used the other to hold his daughter. Fives smiled, watching your little family interact.

“Captain.” There was an odd tone to Fives’s voice, something you didn’t quite understand, but Rex nodded once at him.

“You’re dismissed.” Rex answered Fives’s unspoken question.

Fives smiled, nodding again. “I’ll see you later, Y/N.” He brushed a hand over Elora’s fuzzy little head before nodding respectfully to Rex, leaving the apartment.

“What was that about?” You asked, looking up at Rex. He sighed quietly, pecking your cheek.

“We’re shipping out again tomorrow morning.” He murmured, meeting your eyes sadly. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I know I just got back…”

You shook your head, smiling sadly as you pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him. “It’s not your fault.” You told him gently. “You’re a soldier, I know what I signed up for.”

Elora cooed quietly, and Rex held her closer, rubbing his nose against Elora’s tiny one. “I know, ad’ika. I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’d stay with you forever if I could.”

“Hey.” You soothed, rubbing his back gently, feeling his distress bleeding into the room around you. “It’s not your fault, Rex. The galaxy needs you.”

“My wife and daughter need me too.” Rex murmured. You chuckled softly, glancing down at the little ring on your finger.

“Not married yet,” You reminded him.

“Getting there.” Rex retorted softly, though he was smiling. You kissed his cheek, pulling away from him gently.

“I’ll start dinner. Why don’t you spend some time with your little girl?”

~

“You know,” Rex commented as he climbed into bed beside you, after Elora was safely nestled in her crib for the night. “We should make another baby.”

You laughed softly, facing him in bed. “Already?” You teased. “I’m still getting used to the first one.”

“I don’t mean right now,” Rex chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Though… I wouldn’t be opposed to trying.” He added with a smirk. “I just mean… in general. We should have two.”

You nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. Two’s good.” You murmured, stroking his cheek. “What’s on your mind, Rex?”

“You sure you want to know that?” Rex asked, his smirk getting wider as his hand drifted down your side and settled on your hip. “The mind of a soldier – even a soldier with a daughter – can be somewhat depraved.”

“You know what I mean.” You giggled, smacking his chest lightly. “You seem… preoccupied.”

Rex’s smirk faded slightly, and he shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He dismissed, shaking his head.

“Rex.” You persisted, keeping your hands on his chest, resting just above his heart. “Talk to me.”

Rex hesitated again, then spoke quietly. “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.”

You tilted your head to the side. “What does that mean?”

“A paraphrased translation is ‘nobody cares who your father was, only the father you’ll be’.” Rex replied quietly, not meeting your eyes. Something clicked in your brain, and you understood.

“You’re concerned about Elora?” You asked, less a question and more a confirmation. Rex chuckled humorlessly.

“I wasn’t born.” He muttered. “I was bred in a test tube and grown. I don’t know what it’s like to have parents, to be a father… I can barely be around for Elora, and I don’t know how to be a father to her.” He looked up at you at long last. “I don’t want to mess this up, Y/N.”

He rubbed circles absently on your arm with his thumb.

“Fives tells me that all the time, whenever he knows I’ve been thinking too much, getting too wrapped up in my own head.” He chuckled again.

You smiled gently at him. “You know how I know you’re going to be a good father?” You asked him. “Because you’re so concerned about it. You have a hard job, a hard life, and yet you still fret over how to give your daughter the best life possible, how to be a good father to her.” You smiled wider, leaning forward to kiss him. “I couldn’t ask for a better man to raise a baby with.”

He smiled, but it was muted, and you looked at him curiously.

“Is there something else on your mind?” You asked gently.

“I can’t… I can’t really explain it.” He murmured, moving his hand away from your hip and instead up to cup your face in one large hand. “But I’ve got a bad feeling about this one. This next mission, I mean.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What do you mean?”

“There’s a Separatist Admiral… We thought we’d killed him already.” Rex explained softly. “But he’s alive. We’re going after him with two other Jedi, Generals Templar and Tiplee.”

“What’s bothering you about it?” You asked, smoothing your fingers along his cheeks.

“Something just feels… wrong.” Rex said vaguely. “Feels like Umbara, Y/N.”

Your expression darkened. “Oh.” You murmured.

“I can’t explain what it is.” Rex continued. “No matter how hard I try to put words to it, I just can’t. I’m sure it’s nothing, just a bad feeling.” He shrugged. “We’re bred to withstand any type of battle stress, but – maybe Umbara got to me.” His voice was bitter, and you shook your head, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“Baby, you’re allowed to feel pain.” You whispered in the darkness. “Stress, fear, worry, those are all human emotions. You’re _human,_ Rex.” You insisted, forcing Rex to look at you. “Just… do the best you can, like you did on Umbara.” You murmured. “And come home safe to me and El.”

He smiled at the nickname, nodding before pulling you close and pressing a kiss to your mouth. “I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.” You promised, and let your hands drop to his hips. “Now, why don’t you show me how you plan to make another baby.”

~


	3. Chapter 3

Elora was on her stomach on the living room floor, pushing herself up off the ground with her arms and babbling happily at you as she tried to crawl towards you. You laughed, grinning warmly at your daughter as she tried to crawl.

“Look at you go!” You cooed, holding the holo-projector up so you could send the clip to Rex. “You’re very strong, just like your Papa.”

Elora giggled, smacking her hands on the floor before rolling over to you, and you picked her up, ending the video and sending it to Rex on your private com channel. He didn’t reply right away, and you didn’t expect him to, focusing instead on your daughter.

“How about we get some food, yeah?” You asked, smiling at her as you helped her into her little high chair, where she could sit without getting into mischief while you prepared some baby food for her, and food for yourself as well.

Your commlink buzzed right as you were about to head back over to Elora with a little bowl of unappetizing orange sludge, and you set the bowl down on the table, walking over to pick it up.

**Something’s happened. I’m OK. Don’t try to contact me. – Rex**

Your stomach lurched slightly at the cryptic message, the fear only slightly dampened at Rex’s mention of “I’m OK”. You set the commlink aside again, trying to distract yourself by feeding Elora.

“Come here sweetheart.” You smiled, though even on your own face it felt thin, forced. You scooped up a bit of baby food and set to work on the seemingly impossible task of trying to coerce your daughter into eating her food.

It wasn’t until late that night, long after Elora had gone to bed – and woken you up, and gone back to bed a second time – that Rex called you. You snatched up the commlink the second it began vibrating.

“Rex?” You asked worriedly before he could say anything, voice shaking slightly. “What is it? What’s happened?”

Rex was quiet for a very long time on the other end.

“Rex?” You prompted, hardly able to stand it.

“… Something happened, to one of my men.” He said softly. “We aren’t – we don’t know what it is. Fives went with him back – back to Kamino.” Rex’s voice had cracked softly in the middle of the sentence, and your stomach flip flopped.

“What do you mean?” You asked, running a hand anxiously through your hair as the Captain spoke.

“He just… snapped.” Rex whispered. “He shot one of the Generals.”

“Oh no…” You whispered, sitting down on the bed and scrubbing your hand down your face. “Rex, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t Tup.” Rex insisted softly. “He – He’s never been like that before. Started speaking gibberish, had no memory of what he’d done once he woke up, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Rex sounded very shaken, and your gut wrenched again.

“Fives went back to Kamino with him, you said?” You asked, trying to help him wrap his head around the situation by talking to him.

“Yeah. Yeah, Fives – he wanted to stay with Tup. They’ve been through a lot together.” Rex explained. “I wanted to stay too, but – I couldn’t, they wouldn’t let me, General Skywalker needed me back at the front. They kept Fives, and I think they’re testing him too, to see if – if maybe it’s contagious, and he has it too.”

Fear settled in your gut like a block of ice, a cold chill clawing its way up your spine.

“Contagious.” You repeated. “Fives was here a few days ago, Rex.”

“I know.” Rex answered in an equally grave voice.

“Rex, what if -.”

“There’s no need to panic yet, Y/N, we don’t have any idea what it was that made Tup snap.”

“Rex, our _daughter –_ should I take her to the doctor?”

“No.” Rex said quickly. “No, no all this is very top secret.” He continued. “If it gets out I told you, _all_ of us will be at risk, not just me.”

You bit your lip worriedly. If there was a chance there was some sort of virus going around in the clones, and one of Rex’s men had it, then it wasn’t just Fives who was exposed.

_Rex may have it too._

“Love, I don’t want you to panic about this yet.” Rex continued in a low voice. “I’m staying in touch with Fives as much as I can, and I’ll keep you updated as things progress. We’re in control of the situation, I promise.” He murmured. “I love you. Give Elora my love as well, I have to get back.”

You nodded, chewing on your lower lip. “Alright. Be safe Rex, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rex replied hastily. “Gotta go.”

He signed off, and you rubbed your thumb over the commlink for a few more minutes before setting it aside again, looking over at the empty space in the bed where Rex should have been.

~

Rex was distressingly silent for several days after that, and your worry only grew the longer the commlink went unanswered.

You played with Elora, trying to keep yourself occupied by raising your daughter, working on projects your boss had sent you that you could do from home so you could focus on Elora.

There weren’t many clones that Rex had told you about, and an even fewer amount that you’d actually been introduced to, and the few that Rex sent over on his behalf were all familiar to you by now, to the point where you could almost guess which of Rex’s brothers would come through the front door before they’d even finished knocking.

This time, however, as you sat on the floor with Elora, playing with her quietly, the door _shook_ as someone pounded on it with such intensity that you yelped in surprise and Elora started crying in panic.

You grabbed your daughter quickly, holding her protectively to your chest as you looked out the little peephole. You couldn’t see much, because as soon as you tried to look out the little peephole, the door shook again, and this time a very gruff voice called through the door.

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N, open up, now!”

Your heart hammered in your chest. It was the Coruscant Guard. It had to be. You’d been found out, somehow. Maybe a nosy neighbor had ratted you out, or the doorman had seen Rex’s face come and go one time too many, or one of his brothers overheard Fives and Rex talking and reported it. That was the only explanation for this.

You backed away from the door, still holding Elora protectively as you ran to the back bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind you as you fumbled around in the bedside table for the little blaster Rex had bought you back when you’d first started seeing each other seriously. For protection when he wasn’t there, he’d told you. You had never needed it before, but you were glad to have it now.

You kept Elora close as you aimed your trembling gun hand at the bedroom door. You could hear the front door opening. Whoever was on the other side must have overridden the lock code. You were expecting to hear several heavy footfalls as Coruscant Guard filed into the room, but instead you only heard your apartment door shut behind you, followed by one set of footsteps moving slowly through the apartment.

“Y/N?” The voice called again. It was definitely a clone’s voice, though far rougher than Rex’s. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

You kept Elora close, trying to keep your gun hand steady as you faced the door, ready to attack whoever came in. Even if it was a clone, Rex hadn’t said anything about a new visitor, and that definitely wasn’t a voice you recognized. Elora was crying loudly, and you knew it was only a matter of time before –.

The door rattled slightly, and you looked at the locking mechanism on your side of the door, waiting for it to flash green with clearance, meaning the intruder had found a way to bypass the lock.

You waited.

Sure enough, the little panel flashed green in just a few moments, and the door slid open. As soon as it opened, you squeezed off a shot, and the man on the other side of the door erupted in a string of words in a language you didn’t understand, but it didn’t take a genius to know he was swearing profusely.

“Alright, alright!! Gun down!” The man shouted into the bedroom once he was behind cover against the wall of the doorway, trying to stay out of your line of fire as well as he could. “Kriffin’ hell, I’m not here to hurt you! Captain Rex sent me!”

“Where is he?” You called back over Elora’s wails, not willing to lower your gun just yet. “Who are you?”

“We don’t have time for this karkin’-.”

He started to round the corner again, and you fired another shot, resulting in another rapid fire slew of curses.

“Alright!” He shouted again. “I’m putting my gun down, and I’m going to come out, and you are _not_ going to shoot me!”

You waited as the clone trooper dropped two blaster pistols, kicking them into the room towards you as he slowly stepped out from around the corner, hands on his head. His face was scarred and gnarled, oen of his eyes cybernetic, and glowing milky white in the dimly lit bedroom.

“Who are you?” You demanded, your steady voice surprising your own ears.

“My name is Wolffe.” The soldier replied calmly, though he was scowling. “Captain Rex sent me.”

“No he didn’t.” You insisted. “Rex would’ve sent Fives-.”

“Fives is dead.”

Your heart thudded in your chest with this revelation, and your gun hand shook a bit more. “Dead?” You repeated. “What – Where’s Rex?” You asked, your whole body beginning to tremble. “What’s going on?”

“He sent me ahead, he told me to come get you.” Wolffe replied firmly. “We’re going to desert, Y/N. Things are getting ugly in the GAR. We can’t trust anyone anymore.” He lowered his hands as you lowered your gun. “Pack your things, only what you can carry. I’m going to get you on the first ship off-planet.”

“Off planet?” You repeated, tremors in your voice. “But where will we go? Where’s Rex?”

“He’s working on convincing Commander Cody.” Wolffe answered by way of explanation. This still didn’t make any sense to you, and your anxiety only grew.

“I don’t understand-.”

“You don’t have to understand yet!” Wolffe snapped, voice harsh. “Just pack your kriffin’ things, we’ve gotta move, and we’ve gotta move _now.”_

You flinched at his tone, involuntary tears springing to your eyes as you tried to process everything. This was it. You were running. You were all going to run. You sniffed, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“Alright. Give me ten minutes.”

“You’ve got five.” Wolffe replied, picking his guns back up and peering out the windows. “Hurry, they’ll be looking for us soon.”

~


	4. Chapter 4

You packed a bag as quickly as you could, only grabbing what essentials you could carry, along with your private com for Rex, a spare change of clothes for Rex, and as many of Elora’s things as you could fit. Wolffe waited impatiently by the door as you gathered your things, still dressed in his armor. He cursed under his breath as he seemed to realize the problem with that, and he looked up at you as you were gathering all the spare credits you had in the house.

“You got a change of civvies I can wear?” He asked, already stripping out of his armor in the middle of the living room.

“The bedroom closet.” You nodded. “I keep clothes in there for Rex. Take whatever you need. There should be a duffle bag in there too, for you to carry your armor in.”

Wolffe nodded, stacking his armor on the couch as he hurried into the back room in just his blacks, unzipping them as he walked. He came back in under a minute, dressed in casual street wear that Rex usually wore. It made your heart ache to see another man with Rex’s face in the clothes you’d grown so used to seeing him in.

“You ready to move?” Wolffe asked you as he hastily put his armor and blacks in a pack he’d gotten from Rex’s closet. You nodded, situating Elora in her little sling around your chest, where she was sucking on a pacifier to keep her sated as you moved. She had a little knit hat pulled down over her hair and down to her forehead, in your attempt to try and hide her a little better. You hoisted your backpack over your shoulder, huffing softly.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Wolffe nodded, and you took one last look around your apartment, your _home,_ the place where you first brought your little girl into the world, before turning back to the hall and closing the door tight behind you.

~

Wolffe stayed close to you as the two of you maneuvered through the busy streets, keeping one hand just barely touching your elbow, guiding you along without pulling you. At first glance, it felt like nothing was wrong. The city was in its regular business as usual state, full of busy passerbys and various speeders racing around the buildings, everyone rushing from place to place. But underneath it all, you could feel the undercurrent of something else. It felt like there were more Coruscant Guard members patrolling the area than you were used to, and Commander Wolffe kept his hood up, trying his best to hide his eye. It was a very obvious getaway.

“Kriff.” He swore quietly as the two of you approached a security checkpoint. “You’ll have to go through ahead of me, I’ll find another way around.”

“What do you mean? Why?” You asked worriedly, glancing up at Wolffe. You were a little wary of him, yes, but you didn’t want to be without him either. He was tall, imposing, and bore the same face as the man you loved. Even if he was a stranger, and appeared dangerous, he was helping you, and he brought you some meager comfort.

“I can’t pass through the checkpoint.” Wolffe explained. “We’ve – the clones have identification chips in their wrists.” He said this bitterly. “They’ll scan me. My face and eye are very distinctive, they’ll catch all three of us if they find out I’m with you.” He looked back down at you, keeping his voice low. “You’ll need to pass through on your own, I’ll meet you on the other side. Wait for me somewhere just beyond the checkpoint, try to look like you belong there.” He instructed.

You nodded, swallowing anxiously, though you might as well have not swallowed at all for how dry your throat was. “Okay. Be safe.” You warned softly. Wolffe nodded, and he pulled away from you, disappearing into the crowd.

Elora fussed softly on your chest as the crowd jostled around you, and you rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to keep your breathing steady and your hand from trembling.

“It’s alright.” You soothed gently. “It’ll be okay sweetheart.”

Elora soothed at your gentle touch, and you walked up to the security checkpoint, palms sweating.

“Identification please.” The service droid at the checkpoint station said. You fumbled around in your jacket for an ID, grateful that the droid didn’t request one for your daughter as well. Elora wiggled slightly, but otherwise didn’t make a sound, and you passed through the checkpoint easily. You heaved a sigh of relief, glancing around for Wolffe as you passed through the gate.

You elected to stand near one of the service buildings nearby, maintenance droids entering and exiting with little flurries of beeps and squeaks. Time seemed to crawl by, though you couldn’t have been waiting more than a few minutes before you recognized a familiar jacket bobbing through the crowd, and Wolffe sidled up to you quickly.

“Ready to go?” He asked in his usual gruff voice.

“How’d you bypass the checkpoint?” You whispered as his hand reasserted itself on your elbow.

“That isn’t important.” Wolffe replied with a curt little nod. “Keep going. Head to the landing platform. There should be a small cargo shuttle there, near the far left side of the hangar.” Wolffe reported.

You nodded minutely back to him, walking briskly beside him. It was getting close to time to feed Elora. She’d be getting fussy soon if she didn’t get something to eat. “Wolffe?”

“Mm?”

“In my backpack, there should be a little package of snacks for El.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“She’s going to get very noisy if she doesn’t get fed soon.” You retorted, halting your walk so Wolffe could paw through your backpack. “Top pouch.”

Wolffe grumbled under his breath as he worked the little flap open, fishing out a tiny little bag and offering it to you. “Here. We need to keep moving.” He insisted, rezipping the bag as you carried the bag in your hand, ready to offer some to Elora if she started to get hungry.

The two of you kept walking, trying to walk fast but not so fast that you drew attention, and before long you heard Wolffe’s voice rumble above you. “There, straight ahead.”

The little cargo ship was very small, and your heart lurched as you moved towards it. You felt like you were being smuggled, and, in a certain sense, that’s exactly what was happening to you.

“Where’s Rex?” You asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“He’ll be here.” Wolffe hissed. “Worry about yourself for now, didn’t you say the kid was going to get hungry soon?”

“What if he gets stopped at the checkpoint?” You asked, working yourself up into a panic. “What if they catch him and send him back to the Republic to be-.”

“Keep your voice down!” Wolffe growled, looking down at you pointedly. “Rex is a smart man, he can handle himself. He’ll be here.” He hesitated, then added, almost grudgingly. “I promise, alright? Now could you please get on the ship?”

You frowned, glancing over your shoulder towards the checkpoint gates worriedly, but obeyed, heading up the ship with Wolffe.

The inside was cramped, loaded with boxes and crates the cargo ship must have been transporting, and there was a row of narrow benches up against the far wall of the ship, probably meant for maintenance crew. You settled yourself into one of the benches, unwrapping Elora from the confines of her sling and offered her a bit to eat. She took it happily, staying mostly calm and happy as you waited for the ship to take off. Wolffe lingered near the loading bay door, watching the checkpoint for any signs of Rex. He growled under his breath.

“He should’ve been here by now.” He muttered.

“You said he was trying to convince some others to join us.” You murmured. “Is there a chance they betrayed him?”

“No.” Wolffe answered firmly. “Even if Cody didn’t agree to come with him, he’d never sell Rex out. A brother wouldn’t betray another brother like that.”

“But isn’t that your duty? To turn in traitors, to obey the Republic.”

“A lot has changed.” Wolffe muttered in a low voice, keeping his eyes glued to the checkpoint and refusing to look at you.

A commotion rang out in the hangar, followed by loud shouts and screams. Wolffe leapt upright, cursing under his breath as he took a few cautious steps down the landing platform.

“Kriff.” He cursed softly. “Di’kut actually thought he could go through the checkpoint.”

“Is it Rex?” You asked worriedly. Whatever Wolffe was going to say in response was cut off as shouts of “Halt!” and “Hold it right there!” rang through the hangar, and you rose to your feet, peering out of the ship to see a man dressed in civilian clothing, shoving past other people and booking it towards their ship as fast as he could. His hood had come down in his haste, and you recognized his face. You’d recognize his face anywhere.

“Rex!” You cried. Wolffe held a hand out in front of you, stopping you from running towards him or shouting anything else out.

“Get inside, keep your head down!” He shouted, drawing his guns and firing a few times into the air. The crowd screamed and scattered, the ensuing panic buying Rex a bit more time as he struggled through the crowd to get to the ship. “Hurry!” Wolffe yelled at Rex. The pilots of the cargo ship were hastily trying to get into the ship and take off before the Guard caught up to them. You weren’t sure if they were clones, or if they were even human, but you didn’t care, they were your ticket out of here.

You watched the chase, keeping Elora close even though Wolffe told you to step back and hide, and you  looked on in horror as the landing platform started to slowly close as the pilots prepared for takeoff.

“Rex!” Wolffe shouted, then cursed again as he hovered on the edge of the platform, arm extended. Rex ran towards the raising platform, taking a running leap and slamming roughly against the edge, and Wolffe pulled him up and over, safely inside the ship just as the loading bay slammed closed around them, bathing the group in darkness.

For several moments, the only sound was everyone’s ragged breathing, punctuated every now and then by Elora’s confused mumbles.

“Y/N?” Rex huffed softly in the darkness. “Where are you?”

The red florescent lights flicked on, showering them in the pale light as Rex finally caught sight of you, and hurried towards you.

“Oh, baby.” He whispered, pulling you into his arms and peppering your face in worried kisses. “I was – I’m sorry, I know this was -.” He fumbled over his words, unable to form anything coherent at the moment. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He whispered, looking between you to study Elora. She giggled at the sight of her Papa, reaching out for him. Rex smiled, a bittersweet look as he took him from your arms, holding her close as he wrapped another arm around your shoulders.

You wanted to ask him what happened, what had gone wrong, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care about any of that right now. The past was in the past, and it was time to look to the future. “Where are we going?” You murmured into his chest.

“Saleucami.” Wolffe supplied, arms folded across his chest. Rex looked up, seeming to register Wolffe for the first time.

“Thank you, for keeping them safe.” He murmured. Wolffe nodded, and turned away to sit on one of the benches as Rex turned back to you. “Yes, Saleucami.” He confirmed. “I have an old friend there. He can help us.”

“Help us with what?” You asked. Rex smiled, squeezing your hand.

“A fresh beginning.”

~

Years had passed.

You had met Cut Lawquane and his family, and they’d sheltered you when you’d first arrived on Saleucami. Once you were safe, Rex had told you about the chips implanted in the clone’s brains, and how he and Wolffe had removed theirs, and, after filling in Cut, helped him remove his as well. Not long after that, word of Order 66 spread across the galaxy, and you were more and more grateful the man you loved had managed to escape alive.

Weeks after arriving on Saleucami, you and your Captain had finally married.

Now, you leaned against the fence around the little pasture in your backyard, watching Rex tend to the Eopies in the field. Elora was playing in the flowers on the far side of the fence, calling out to Rex periodically, and your son, just over a year old now, was clinging to your pantleg, leaning precariously against the lowest portion of the fence.

“Papa.” The boy mumbled, gesturing out to the field. You smiled, scooping him up in your arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Yes, sweetheart. That’s Papa.” You raised your voice, calling out to the rest of your family. “Rex, Elora! Dinner will be ready soon!” You reminded them.

“Coming Mama!” Elora called, running around the fence towards you. Rex vaulted over a section of fencing once he’d finished with the animals, scooping Elora up in his arms as she squealed and tossing her over one shoulder. You chuckled, taking Rex’s hand as you headed back towards the house.

“Have you heard from Wolffe?” You asked. Rex chuckled.

“He and Gregor are holed up in some scrap pile. He wouldn’t say where. He said it wasn’t secure.” He was grinning now. “They’ve connected with the Rebellion.” He glanced down at you, a spark in his eye, though he didn’t comment on it any further as he reached for his son. “And how are you, Cody?” He asked, ruffling the toddler’s hair.

Rex hadn’t heard from his son’s namesake since he left the Republic. You knew a part of him hoped one day he’d be able to find him, help him get his chip out, set him _free._

“Rex.” You began quietly. He turned, looking down at you curiously. A thousand words hovered on your lips as you thought about all the things you’d been through, everything that had happened, the two children you had together, and the uncertain future of the galaxy, but all you said were three, simple little words.

“I love you.”

He chuckled softly, and pressed a kiss to your temple. “I love you too.” He murmured back.

The four of you walked back to your house, the sun setting over the horizon, waiting to rise once more over a new, uncertain dawn.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 if you found this as a standalone story, go check out part one, The Art of War.   
> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr. Come Say hi!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Thanks for reading!


End file.
